It was a Party
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: slash][RLSB][MWPP era][ONESHOT] It's the last New Year the marauders will spend at Hogwarts, but Remus is gloomy because he didn't even fulfill the one resolution he had had. But maybe it's not too late...


_It was a Party_

"Sirius, will you please stop?" Remus muttered irritably. Sirius laughed in his ear. Remus shivered.

He was just about to resume his attempt to read _'__Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration_', when he felt Sirius kiss his ear, and his head blurred into dizziness.

"C'mon, Moony…" He murmured slowly, moving down to his neck.

"I really have to read this, Padfoot. Please let–"

"Stop reading textbooks. It's New Years Day, Remus." Sirius finished, this time nibbling on his lower lip.

_"It's the event of the season, Moony," Sirius said eagerly, taking another swig of butterbeer. "We've got butterbeer, Exploding Snap, and ten thousand drunk-to-be Gryffindors!" He shouted, slopping butterbeer onto the floor._

"_Maybe a few thousand less, Sirius. Now will you let me read?" Remus snapped sharply._

"_You're always reading, Moony." Sirius said dreamily, walking over to the couch. Remus sighed. As much as he wanted to enjoy the New Year, he couldn't help but think that he hadn't gotten any of his New Year resolutions and goals done – with a guilty rock falling into his stomach – and he only had half a year left to do them in his Seventh Year._

"I can't believe this all started yesterday." Remus mumbled against Sirius' mouth, tangling his hands in his hair as Sirius slid his hands around his waist.

"I've been waiting longer, you know…" Sirius mumbled lightly.

"Well, me too." Remus piped up defensively.

"How long?"

"I dunno, maybe two years. What about you?" Remus asked casually.

"Only a year. But it felt like forever," Sirius muttered, drawing away. "Gods, Moony. Two whole years? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"It wasn't easy, Sirius – I'm not very brave_–_"

"Rubbish," Sirius snapped sharply. "You're in Gryffindor for a reason."

"I suppose." Remus brushed off, pulling Sirius effectively down by his neck.

"_Like – only – thirty minutes, Rem." James said eagerly, thrusting a butterbeer bottle into his hands._

"_Please, James," Remus pleaded wearily. "You know I hate this day, and I have to deal with it every year, too."_

"_Why, Remmie?" James cooed._

_Remus shot his head up, giving James a brisk and stern look. He knew he babbled when he was drunk, but being called 'Remmie' wasn't one of Remus' favorite things to hear._

"_Don't call me that. I'm not someone to party, stay up late, or drink away the common room with butterbeer." James grinned wickedly. Remus attempted to shove his manic face away._

"_Go away." He ordered coldly, snatching up his book. _

"You still don't like New Years, do you?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"It's certainly a little improved, Padfoot." Remus said slowly, smiling slightly and the brightened look on Sirius' face.

"Then my job was done yesterday, hmm?" Sirius husked, breathless.

_Remus was somewhat 'bitter' while the party raged on, not being able to concentrate or focus on one of his winter essays, which Sirius, James, and Peter had ignored and would usually do last minute the morning of classes, asking Remus desperately for help._

"_Ooh, you've stopped reading!" Sirius shrieked shrilly, rushing over to Remus – grabbing his hand and dragging him into the socialness._

"_No – I don't want – c'mon__–__" Remus stuttered, losing the battle of trying to stay behind._

"_It's time you__–__" Sirius jabbed a finger at his chest. "__– started to enjoy yourself." He stopped, releasing Remus and turning around smiling mechanically with a manic gleam mirroring in his eyes. "Marauder style."_

"So you're leaving me now?" Remus teased, laughing.

"There's always more job to be done, Moony."

"I'm not a chore, Sirius." Remus said quickly.

"Of course you're not." Sirius dismissed.

Before Remus could retort, Sirius quickly captured his mouth in a kiss and Remus only muttered a small 'mph!' before falling backward on the couch.

_Remus tried to disappear into a closet when everyone was looking away and once he had been dragged into the raging and extremely loud parts of the party. He was frankly surprised when Sirius burst open the door and yelled octaves higher than normal:_

"_Lemus Rupin!" And Remus shrank into the shadows._

_He was actually rather surprised that McGonagall hadn't burst in yet in cotton slippers and a tartan hairnet yelling herself hoarse for them to stop this madness and go to sleep, but nobody ever clambered in except James and Sirius, who kept sneaking off into the kitchens for more butterbeer glasses to stock up, even though there was a large pile of them already waiting around the armchairs._

_Remus, slightly dazed, was curled up around the very last section of couch and finishing off his first butterbeer with a small sip. James jerked it out of his hand._

"_Going through them fast, Moony!" He said with his tongue sticking through his teeth._

"_You need to stop drinking, James!" Remus shouted, seeing Peter lolling hopelessly around the stairs. "Peter and Sirius and you are all drunk!"_

"_Yes, very fun… isn't it? Only ten more minutes, Rem, look…" James said, pointing absentmindedly toward an engorged clock that had been swelled for an effect of New Years midnight._

_Remus' stomach lurched. His original plan was to kiss Sirius soundlessly on the lips when midnight rang and Sirius would be conscious and not drunk (since the way he was drinking he would be slumped over the couch in a greenish color from fainting) and Remus would not taste firewhiskey from Sirius' mouth if he did kiss him. But his plans were going horribly wrong, therefore sending Remus walking awkwardly off of the couch. He might as well try._

"Were you the one who started the entire thing? I don't remember." Sirius asked lazily.

"Yes. Surprisingly. It was the impulse and rather _plan_ of midnight to kiss you and blame it on New Years Eve or the firewhiskey."

"You didn't have any firewhiskey."

"I'm surprised you remembered that. Actually, I'm surprised that you remembered that I kissed you at all." Remus mused, biting his bottom lip in thought.

"Are you saying I'm intellectually unenclined?"

"No. I'm saying that some Ginko Biloba (AN: I totally don't know how to spell that! ;D) and a little less firewhiskey and butterbeer would help the situation."

"Ginko Biloba?" Sirius asked quizzically.

"A muggle pill to help you remember things." Remus recited slowly, laughing silently.

"Sounds useless."

"It's for forgetful oafs like you, Sirius." Remus teased, jabbing a finger toward Sirius' direction.

_Five minutes flew by like never before and Remus found himself steadily sweating. Sirius had multiple times asked him what was making him so nervous and panicky looking, but Remus shook his head._

_Sirius, Peter, and James gathered around the giant clock flashing 'thirty seconds' in red and yellow colors. Remus, who was rather shaky, was turning to run up Gryffindor tower and bury himself in his pillow, when the sound of 'TEN, NINE, EIGHT…' stopped him and he whirled around and ran that direction instead._

_Before he knew where he was, the Gryffindors were already at 'FIVE!' and Remus had whisked Sirius around by the shoulder, and banged into him by the force of the run, and when he heard 'ONE!!!' pounding in his ears, he threw himself at Sirius and pressed his lips against him, tangling his fingers in his hair and trying to murmur something into his mouth that only came out as an affectionate groan._

_He realized, with a terror that froze the sweat off of him – that Sirius was kissing him back, his hands securely around his waist. Like everything was still as it was before, Remus pulled himself from Sirius for air and put his head on his shoulder, breathing in breaths of fresh air and hugging him tightly at the same time._

"_Happy New Year, Sirius." He croaked into his ear, tears actually pouring down onto his lips through his smile, before he kissed Sirius again and – maybe – if there was a will for a way, look forward to next years New Year's Eve._

"All in all, Happy New Year, Moony." Sirius mumbled, grabbing Sirius' hands tightly, smiling.

"Happy New Year, Sirius." He replied, their lips meeting in a soft and innocent kiss to seal the promise of the fact that New Years, in Remus' opinion, weren't that bad after all.

_AN_: Hi everybody, everyday, everyone! Just a fun ficlet for the sake of New Years! My friend and my favorite author HermioneGranger47393 has never read a R/S but I told her that she should read mine! So, this is for her! Read her stories, they are wonderful!!

_Disclaimer:_ I love Hp, but I don't own it. Sadly.


End file.
